Grupp5 Wiki
Invasion... In Space (4 Players) Invasion… In Space is a game where you play as 4 aliens from different galaxies, each bent on destroying Earth before the others. All of you are grossly underequipped to execute the task, and need to first scour the galaxy to upgrade your spaceship until it is fit enough to take on those pesky humans! Aesthetic Goals *Aesthetics Goals Rules Startup Each player chooses a character and takes the corresponding character card. If you play as the character Shamus, you will choose one of your skills to put a point in at the beginning of the game, put a marker on the skill you chose. Each player also takes 4 Action Point cards each (which will be referred to as AP from now on). Then you take all the Space cards and shuffle them in one pile, with the ‘Space card’ showing upwards. You do the same with Ship Part cards. The player who can do the most pushups begins (or you can choose it randomly). Players take their turns in clockwise order. Put each player on each starting planet. Skills Characters have 3 different Skills, Attack, Defense and Research. These Skills get boosted permanently by Ship Parts and can be boosted temporarily with AP. Attack helps you defeat other players, Defense helps you withstand those attacks, and Research gets you better Ship Parts. Research works in such a way that, when drawing a Ship Part, you may look at the top X cards of the Ship Part deck (where X is 1 + your Research), choose one of them and shuffle the rest and put them on the bottom of the deck. This happens every time the game instructs you to draw a Ship Part (the exception is the Pimp My Spaceship! Space card). : Example:' '''Jenny is going to draw a Ship Part. She has 3 Research. She then looks at the top 4 cards of the Ship Part deck, chooses one and shuffles the rest and puts them on the bottom of the Ship Part deck. Ship Parts To be able to destroy the Earth you must build your spaceship, you do so with the Ship Part cards. The Ship Parts boosts your Skills for as long as you have them, and many of them have special effects that you can use, either once per turn or in such a way that you discard the Ship Part to get the effect. : ''Example: The Ion Cannon Ship Part gives +1 to your Attack. You can also discard it to get +2 Attack temporarily. If you do so, you will not have the +1 bonus any more, and not for the event you discarded the Ion Cannon for. Other Ship Parts give you static effects. Some even have negative effects, but give more powerful boosts to your Skills. A player can have a maximum of 5 Ship Parts. When you draw a Ship Part you place it in one of your Ship Part slots. If you have 5 Ship Parts and would get a new one, you can choose to discard one of your current Ship Parts and replace it with the new one. Otherwise you discard the new Ship Part. When you discard Ship Parts for whatever reason they are placed in a face up discard pile. '''Remember that you do not discard Ship Parts when you Research, you place them on the bottom of the deck. Each Turn '''At the beginning of your turn, you return all AP you have discarded. On a player’s turn, you may discard AP to do certain things. You can discard AP to boost any of your three Skills temporarily. Many Space cards will have a required Skill for it to give you a benefit, or to avoid something dangerous. Movement You can also discard AP to move a step (you may do this any number of times). When you move on an unexplored tile, you draw a Space card and place it there. You cannot move diagonally. The Space cards are of different subcategories which do different things: *'Challenge cards:' This card has a certain requirement for the player on it to get a Ship Part. Any player on it may attempt to get the Ship part but don’t have to. Once the Ship Part has been claimed, flip the card over. The tile is still explored. :: Example: Kurt is on the Cannibal Planet, which requires 3 Attack to gain one Ship Part. Kurt has 1 Attack. If he discards 2 AP he gets 3 Attack and can then claim the Ship Part. This bonus is temporary, for other happenings later in the turn he will still only have 1 Attack. *'Event cards:' This card has an event that happens once to the player exploring it, and then it is flipped over. The tile is still explored. *'Permanent cards:' These cards are permanently on the board, and their events happen to any player stepping on the tile. If you start your turn on a tile, you are not subjected to the effects. The Warp Space tiles (whirlwinds marked with a colored dot and a corresponding letter) teleport you to the Warp Space tile of matching color on the opposite end of the map (A goes to A and B goest to B) when you step on it. Those tiles are considered explored. Your start tiles are also explored, along with the tiles that say “Explored Space”. You can not step on the Earth tile until all other tiles have been explored. The Earth tile is considered explored. Combat If you’re on the same tile as another player, you may choose to attack him/her if that player has any Ship Parts. To defeat another player, you must have an equal or higher Attack than that player has Defense. You must also have a positive Attack (if you have 0 Attack you must discard at least 1 AP to be able to attack). You may discard AP to boost your Attack temporarily; however, the defending player may also discard AP to boost his/her Defense. The attacking player chooses first if he/she wants to discard any AP and if he/she wants to use any Ship Part special effects. Then the defending player chooses if he/she wants to discard any AP and if he/she wants to use any Ship Part special effects. : Example:' '''Kurt is on the same tile as Leia and wants to attack her. Kurt has 1 Attack and Leia has 3 Defense. Kurt then discards two AP to put his Attack at 3. Leia has no AP to discard, and is then defeated. Kurt takes one of her Ship Parts and draws 1 Ship Part from the deck. '''When you defeat someone, you can take a Ship Part of your choice that the defending player has and claim it for yourself.' You also get to draw a Ship Part from the deck. You can only attack once per turn. It is not possible to attack a player when he/she is on his/her starting planet. End Game When all tiles are explored, it is possible to conquer the Earth. The player who explored the last tile gets back all his/her AP that he/she discarded during their turn and draws a bonus Ship Part. Now, the objective of all players is to get to your starting planet, refuel and then get to the Earth tile and beat a challenge of either 8 Attack, 8 Defense or 8 Research to destroy it. Remember that you can use AP to beat this challenge. When you step on your starting planet for the first time after all tiles are explored you get to draw 1 Ship Part. Category:Browse